onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazon Lily
| Conditions = | EXP = 870 | Beli = 8864 | Rainbow = | Title = Flower Frills | TConditions = Clear chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 871 | Beli2 = 8872 | Rainbow2 = 1 | Title2 = Collusion | TConditions2 = Clear chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = | Stamina3 = 10 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 872 | Beli3 = 8874 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Secret | TConditions3 = Clear chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 872 | Beli4 = 8949-13949 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Prohibition | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = | Stamina5 = 10 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 873 | Beli5 = 11628-14029 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = | Stamina6 = 10 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 873 | Beli6 = 9072 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = | Stamina7 = 10 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 873 | Beli7 = 9407-14002 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = War Dance | TConditions7 = Clear chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1056 | Beli8 = 11176-13775 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Natural Born King | TConditions8 = Clear chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = | Stamina9 = 14 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1282 | Beli9 = 14139-16738 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = Gorgon Eye Celestial Dragons' Hoof | TConditions9 = Clear chapter Clear chapter 30 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Random chance of appearing in chapters 04 and 05 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Amazon Lily }} This island was first opened on global October 18, 2016 Farming notes Nothing really worth spending much time here. Only the snake sisters are worth a second glance (Boa Marigold Kuja Pirates and Boa Sandersonia Kuja Pirates). Marigold is the second F2P strong poisoner, and Sandersonia is the first ever strong poison-combo-er for increased damage. Marigold may see some play as a STR version of Sir Crocodile (who is, however, a very niche unit anyway). Sandersonia, by this logic, is a niche combo unit for a niche combo unit. In conclusion: meh island for farming good units. How to Beat Amazon Lily First, note new grunts. Their specials are triggered when they get under 50% for tall D/S/Q and under 20% for midget I/P. Red and tall purple ones hit with paralysis arrows, red hit a character for 10 turns, and purple, two different for 4 turns each. Green locks two units for two turns. Blue one glooms your captain for 3 turns. Yellow gets a 'can't die for 3 turns' buff. Midget purple gets a 3 turn double ATK. *Chapter 1 :* (9620 ATK, 3 CD, 1,100,000 HP, 20 DEF) Preemptively hits you for 50% of your remaining hp and then puts up a 10 turn half damage shield. She has a 3 turn CD. Easy clear for double Eneru. *Chapter 2 :* (3062 ATK, 1 CD, 1,180,000 HP, 145 DEF) You start off against Marguerite. Under 50% she ups her attack for 99 turns. On the boss battle, she preemptively switches all of your slots, this can include TND , Bomb and BLK slots. She will repeat that every 2 turns. Under 40-30% (not sure, needs verification) she switches her attack to her special dealing 8000 each turn. Another cakewalk for double Eneru, but be ready to burst or delay when she enters her special mode. *Chapter 3 First difficult grunt stage in ages. Final stage has 5 grunt warriors, putting up a 3 turn Attack and defense boost. This stage has mostly DEX units and QCK (number varies), and considering how tough they are and how hard they hit, double Eneru is not the best. Mine run into all DEX grunts and crashed by turn 3. I decided to smash through with Monster Chopper instead, which is when the game gave me a mix of DEX and QCK and I was not able to kill the QCK boss quickly enough. Third try with GPU did the trick, single QCK grunt died from MC specials (keep in mind that if your MC does not roll high enough, game restart will reset the RNG.) This probably is an easier clear with a legend, but I felt like testing a F2P team. *Chapter 4 5 Grunt warriors, putting up 13-hit-barriers for 99 turns. This time it is a mix of PSY and INT ones. They can be a pain in the ass, as they attack each turn for 2992 each. With their hitbarrier, you can basically kill only one each turn. You can also just stall kill them. Suggested teams: *2 Monet, GPU, Halloween Zoro, Alvida and INT Ivankov. Stalling the fuck out of them and killing one by one can work. *Double Eneru, GPU, Buffalo, and beatsticks. *Chapter 5 :* (6679 ATK, 2 CD, 850,000 HP, 125 DEF). She preemptively puts up a 99 turn barrier, blocking damage over 150k amount. Every 2 turns, she calls up to 3 new warriors to her side. Under 30% she deals 9999 Damage to you. Grunts are a combination of STR and INT. Suggested team: double Mihawk with Kaku, Zoro, Mr. 3 and GPU. You should be able to survive the paralyzes and clear the boss stage after Mihawk specials before the GPU debuff wears off. Kill Kikyo first, leave the grunts alive so that she cannot summon reinforcements. *Chapter 6 They will put up a 99 Turn debuff, making perfects harder to hit. Rainbow grunts. Double Eneru with GPU makes it an easy clear. *Chapter 7 6 Grunts, they preemtively put up a 7 turns debuff immunity, and a 4 turns attack/defense buff. You will encounter all colors here but the last two stages are blue and green. Double Enel can have a tough time here. Suggested team: Double Sengoku, Alvida, beaststicks (I used Smoker, Perona and unevolved Hack). You may want to use a GPU on an earlier stage to make sure you have more specials charged for the end. I used just Hack and pure damage + Alvida. *Chapter 8 * (3599 ATK, 1 CD, 954,288 HP, 200 DEF) :In stage 4/5, you fight which will preemptively poison you for 99 turns for 1800 HP per turn and put a 70% damage reduction barrier for 2 turns. She attacks for 10,012 HP every 3 turns. If under 20% HP, she will put a 70% damage reduction barrier for 2 turns (interrupt). :A strategy for double Enel team is to bring a poison healer as the 1800 damage per turns as the poison will make hard to handle stages 4 and 5 attacks for Enel healing. :Alternatively you can use stallers and damage reducers, I used QCK Kalifa, SW Usopp, Gladius and QCK Boa, but it was close. :In stage 5/5, will preemptively put a no damage barrier for 1 turn. Every 3 turns, she will put the no damage barrier again. She attacks for 3600 each turn. :Under 20% HP, she will use her special for 13,000 damage. *Chapter 9 :* (6598 ATK, 2 CD, 777,568 HP, 200 DEF) :* (10010 ATK, 3 CD, 1,069,156 HP, 200 DEF) Marigold is on a 3 turn cooldown, Sandersonia on a 2 turn cooldown. They preemtively put up the following things: A %-Damage reduction, a debuff immunity and attack buff for 3 turns. They will also gloom your captain for 3 turns and switch your slots, this can include empty, TND, BLK and Bomb. Under 50% Marigold will poison you for 99 turns.(Please confirm the amount, I instantly healed it) Under 20% or 30%(please verify) Sandersonia will attack for 15,000 Suggested teams: *Slashers can do it, even F2P, but you'll want your Doffy's special near MAX. **video of RaidHawk+INTHawk, Doffy, Alvida, GPU, beastick. Coffinboat. Lv2 anti-despair. **video of RaidHawk+Doffy, Mihawk, GPU, Mr. 1, Arlong. Coffinboat. Lv1 anti-despair. **video like above, Perona instead of GPU. **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Ii7-eySoM another minor variation on the above. *LL **Video LLx2 **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wo9CiHRGL8 LLx2 *Ray: **Video. Double Ray. Likely MAX Doffy, Alvida, GPU, Eneru. Lv5 autheal, Lv1 anti-despair, Lv2 Orbs. *Shooters: **video of Ace+Zephyr, Heracles, Doffy, Nero Category:Grand Line Calm Belt